Diagnostic testing is valuable for providing doctors with clinical data for supporting their diagnoses and medical actions. One field of diagnostic testing is conducted with large analytical instruments in specialized laboratories. These instruments are operated by highly specialized operators which are very well educated for this purpose. Another field of diagnostic testing, which is primarily addressed by the present invention, is called bedside testing or point of care testing. This type of diagnostic testing is being done by nurses or medical staff primarily educated for patient care whom typically have not focused much on using diagnostic instruments. Quality assurance of this type of testing is therefore much harder to achieve, especially in view of the large number of persons involved. In the field of bedside testing or point of care testing the testing is done on patients by typically nurses, medical staff or doctors which are collectively called “users” herein.
According to the prior art, there is very little quality assurance of analytical testing which is mostly based on self-training by users or by an administrator/supervisor who trains users in person so that the quality of diagnostics tests they perform will be sufficient and reliable. Certain testing instruments, such as e.g. the Accu-Check Inform system from Roche Diagnostics, allow control over who is allowed to do testing. For this purpose a list of users is stored in such an instrument and only these users can log in and do testing. However, registering of such users to the list is being done by a supervisor based on his personal decision.